witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition
The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition esce in Maggio 2012, un anno dopo la versione "Vanilla" di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. L'Enhanced Edition è disponibile per PC, Mac e per la prima volta, per Xbox 360. Questa nuova versione del videogioco contiene un alto numero di bug-fixes, tutte le patch uscite sino alla 3.0, i contenuti aggiuntivi, i DLCs e in più contiene altri bonus. Secondo quanto dichiarato da CD Projekt RED contiene 4 ore di nuove missioni, nuove scene filmate, un filmato introduttivo (che racconta l'assassinio di re Demavend e che non compariva nella prima versione uscita del gioco) e più di 100 altri aggiornamenti The Enhanced Edition update is now available for all PC users. Inoltre è stato aggiunto un nuovo filmato conclusivo, e la narrazione di Dandelion tra i Capitoli. La maggior parte del contenuto bonus si concentra nel Capitolo III, dove compaiono le due nuove principali missioni: "Gigli e vipere" e "I segreti di Loc Muinne". I possessori del gioco originale che lo hanno legalmente acquistato hanno ricevuto una copia della EE gratuitamente, scaricabile dal sito di GoG.com. Nuove caratteristiche : Le nuove missioni del Capitolo III. Due missioni principali connesse con la storia che aggiungono altre 4 ore di gioco. ::1) "Gigli e vipere" ::Brigida Papebrock, una cortigiana di re Foltest, è stata incaricata da Vernon Roche di sedurre i due più potenti uomini di Temeria e nel contempo tenere d'occhio i figli illegittimi del re, Anais e Boussy. Brigida scopre il segreto che si nasconde dietro la morte del piccolo Boussy, per cui diventa una testimone scomoda e le viene data la caccia. Chi è il colpevole dell'omicidio del bambino? Chi tra il Conte Maravel e il Barone Kimbolt è coinvolto? La verità sulla scomparsa dell'ultimo erede di Foltest si nasconde nella fitta rete di accuse e intrighi dei nobili della corte di Temeria. ::2) "I segreti di Loc Muinne" ::La maga Cynthia conduce Geralt di Rivia al laboratorio del misterioso Aep Dearhenna, un mago che scoprì il segreto della caduta dei Vran. Il witcher sarà in grado di lavorare fianco a fianco con la maga ingannatrice, che si è presa gioco della grande Philippa Eilhart e che si è rivelata essere una giovane, ma astuta agente al servizio dell'Impero di Nilfgaard? Che cosa stanno cercando i Servizi Segreti di Nilfgaard nelle grotto sotterranee di Loc Muinne? Qual è la scoperta di Aep Dearhenna? In questa missione, il witcher e la maga dovranno affronatre numerose sfide nei lunghi e angusti tunnel sotterranei sotto l'antica città, infestati da pericolosi mostri. : Nuove scene animate di transizione. Aggiungte nuove scene cinematiche, che riassumono ogni Capitolo della storia, una volta completati. Si tratta di scene di transizione che introducono il giocatore in una nuova parte della vicenda e che lo informano sulla nuova posizione geografica, dove si svolgeranno i seguenti fatti. : Frontiere finali. Queste sequenze video, composte da scene e spezzoni di filmati, riassumono tutte le scelte fatte dal giocatore nel corso della storia. Questi video sono basati sugli stessi livelli del videogioco, dei personaggi e delle caratteristiche dell'eroe, facendo uso di alcune effetti speciali e inquadrature della telecamera. In tutto si tratta di 12 filmati che mostrano gli "stati" del mondo a seconda delle scelte del giocatore stesso. Al completamento del gioco, il giocatore assiste alle scelte chiave, narrate in filmati di 30 secondi. La loro durata complessiva è di 2'30". : Nuovo video – 'Witchers'. Realizzato per i giocatori novelli, che si introducono per la prima volta nel mondo di The Witcher o che giocano un videogioco della trilogia per la prima volta. Si tratta di un video con disegni di animazione 2D, animati in Flash, nello stesso stile dei Flashback di Geralt. Il filmato descrive che cos'è un witcher. : Nuovo video iniziale. È stato aggiunto un video di 3.5 minuti, diretto da pre-rendered cinematic (CG), diretto da Tomasz Bagiński, vincitore del premio BAFTA Award e menzionato nel premio Academy Award. Il video mostra il regicidio di re Demavend, un evento chiave che precorre i fatti narrati successivamente nel videogioco. : Nuovo video finale. Questo video di 1.5 minuti alla fine del videogioco, annuncia ciò che saranno gli eventi del futuro sequel The Witcher 3. Un villico assiste alla marcia dell'esercito di Nilfgaard. Il filmato ha richiesto un esteso e complesso processo di post produzione, includendo ambientazioni, luci e azioni di alta qualità. Rappresenta un momento di aspettativa e tensione, in attesa degli eventi successivi. : Nuove ambientazioni. Sono state create nuove ambientazioni e luoghi per le missioni aggiunte al Capitolo III. Fra queste, un sistema di tunnel e camere sotterranee sotto Loc Muinne e una foresta di conifere con una grotta tra le montagne che circondano la città in rovina. : Scene animate aggiuntive. Altre undici scene renderizzate sono state introdotto come punti di unione e per arricchire gli eventi del gioco. Sono state realizzate usando dei video motion-captured e consistono in 3 filmati che illustrano gli eventi che accadono a Loc Muinne, mentre Geralt si trova impegnato a combattere altrove. Ogni filmato è composto da 3 scene animate e ha richiesto un grande lavoro di post produzione. : Dolby* Digital Support. Il gioco si mostra in Dolby® Digital surround. È possibile connettere il PC con una tecnologia Dolby Digital Live technology con Dolby Digital decoding e usanre un cavo di audio digitale S/PDIF. Bisogna accertarsi che il PC sia propriamente configurato per emettere un udio in Dolby Digital per poterne beneficiare durante l'esperienza di gioco. Inoltre in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Enhanced Edition sono inclusi tutte le modifiche e le patch aggiunte alla versione 2.0. :# Arena L' "Arena" è una modalità di gioco indipendente e non collegata con la campagna principale di The Witcher 2. In questo mode, Geralt di Rivia affronta in combattimento diverse varietà di nemici in un'arena di gladiatori, situata in una città senza nome dei Regni Settentrionali. Oltre a vincere oro e oggetti speciali, il giocatore acquisisce un punteggio, che è possibile pubblicare sul proprio profilo personale nel Forum Ufficiale di The Witcher. Geralt può anche reclutare dei compagni per assisterlo in combattimento. Per postare il punteggio sul forum, è necessario essere registrati La registrazione è possibile anche tramite il lancher di The Witcher 2. IMPORTANTE: I giocatori che usano dei mod per modificare gli attributi del personaggio o le statistiche potrebbero incontrare dei problemi nel postare il proprio punteggio. Questa è una condizione intenzionale degli sviluppatori, per evitare che i punteggi di combattimento nell'Arena vengano falsati o distorti. :# Tutorial Il tutorial del videogioco è una mini-avventura che si svolge alle porte della città senza nome, nella quale si trova l'Arena. Geralt di Rivia incontra lungo la strada un cavaliere ferito, che il witcher dovrà aiutare per apprendere l'uso dell'Alchimia, della meditazione e dell'uso degli oggetti e Pozioni. Al termine, verrà spiegato come funziona il combattimento in The Witcher 2, affrontando 3 tipi di nemici diversi nell'Arena. :# Modalità Oscuro La modalità di gioco "Oscuro" è una modalità di difficultà ulteriore rispetto alle 4 iniziali. Giocando in "Oscuro" ogni nemico, anche il più semplice, diventa significativamente difficile da affrontare. Inoltre questa modalità contiene numerosi oggetti speciali e armi, sotto il nome di "oscuro". Una volta che tutti gli oggetti sono stati raccolti, l'Armatura del Blasfemo, l'Armatura dello Spergiuro e l'Armatura del Fratricida aggiungono un notevole vantaggio in combattimento. Le spade include in questi outfits succhiano la vitalità del nemico che va ad aggiungersi a quella di Geralt. Tuttavia, dato che si tratta di oggetti maledetti, le spade invece danneggiano Geralt e gli portano via punti di vitalità, sino a che l'outfit non è al completo. The Witcher 2 EE per Mac OS Da Maggio 2012 è disponibile finalmente la version per Mac di questo gioco, acquistabile da GoG.com o Steam. Il gioco è compatibile per Mac OS X (10.7.5 o superiore). The Witcher 2 Backup Copy Dal 2012 è possibile scaricare una copia di backup gratuitamente dal sito di GoG.com, per i possessori di una copia legale del gioco. Questa copia è utile per coloro che hanno riscontrato problemi tecnici con una copia del gioco acquistata, per coloro che hanno perso o graffiato uno dei DVD di gioco, o per tutti coloro che vogliono giocare l'Enahnced Edition avendo acquistato nel 2007 la versione Vanilla di The Witcher 2. :Nota: Per scaricare la copia di backup del videogioco è necessario inserire la chiave del prodotto (product key) stampata sul retro del manuale del videogioco. Se avete acquistato una copia digitale, la chiave vi verrà fornita dal distributore del gioco stesso. Se non possedete questa chiave o se l'avete persa, contattate il Supporto Ufficiale di CD Projekt RED e richiedetela. Video Bugs * Le partite salvate regolarmente nella versione "Vanilla" funzioneranno anche nella Enhanced Edition. * Tra i bug noti, uno dei più notevoli compare nel Capitolo II, sentiero Iorveth, durante la missione "L'assedio di Vergen": ad un certo punto devi girare la ruota che chiude i cancelli di Vergen per procedere con la missione. Se stai giocando una partita dalla versione "Vanilla" all'EE, non sarà possibile interagire con l'oggetto-ruota, creando quindi un bug che impedisce di progredire con il videogioco. Per risolverlo, è necessario disinstallare l'Enhanced Edition, re-installare la versione precedente (Vanilla) caricare la partita prima di girare la ruota del cancello, girare la ruota, giocare fino all'autosalvataggio del gioco e quindi re-installare l'enhanced Edition e rigiocare da quel punto. Questo bug non è ricorrente, ma casuale. * Al termine della medesima missione, dopo il filmato alla fine del Capitolo II, il gioco può bloccarsi durante l'animazione. Galleria 2659EN PEGI TW2 PC visual EE NOPRE-ORDER.jpg|Pre-order Pack, per PC Collegamenti utili * Missioni di The Witcher 2 * Alchimia * Armi * Armature * Bestiario * Specializzazioni * Luoghi * Personaggi References en:The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition Category:The Witcher 2